1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of garment design and fabrication, and more particularly is directed to an adjustable dress construction wherein a single garment can be easily adjusted to comfortably fit substantially all wearers regardless of their particular sizes, shapes or weights.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Adjustable type garments have long been known and used in this country to permit a single article to be readily adjusted in size to thereby accommodate the varying dimensions of different wearers or perhaps to accommodate size changes in a single user. Maternity clothing with adjustable waist construction is characteristic of this latter type of garment. Wellins, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,236 shows a garment in the nature of a maternity shirt or dress which is adjustable to accommodate varying sizes of the waist of the wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 898,511, Scheider discloses a shirt construction having means for gathering the skirt at the back for changing the size of the waist so that the skirt may be fitted to different figures. Terrell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,019 discloses a draw string means in the form of a gathered waist belt so that the waist size can be readily altered to suit the desires of the wearer in a manner whereby the waist part of the garment will at all times retain a pleasing appearance.
Another type of adjustable skirt is disclosed in Stillson U.S. Pat. No. 723,063 wherein tapes are employed on either side of the placket opening to permit adjustment to fit any size or shape of waist or hips. After adjustment, the tapes are tied to maintain the adjustment irrespective of the nature or use of the placket fastening devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,582 Stumpf teaches a simple garment in which fit is gained through the use of a plurality of drawstrings which are located to shape the garment at the points required. Friedman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,881 shows the use of a two piece waistline belt which is adapted to be used in conjunction with a uniform having a bodice portion and a skirt portion in manner to cause the skirt portion to drape in an outwardly flared formation. Pedlar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,867 relates to a combination garment comprising a blouse and a petticoat wherein the upper edge of the petticoat is attached to the lower edge of the blouse by employing a slide fastener.
Jeansan, U.S. Pat. No. 800,447 relates to a lady's undergarment wherein two skirt members are provided to take the place of a usual petticoat and are adapted to be removably secured about the lower ends of the legs of cooperating drawers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,007, Sudjian discloses a convertible length garment having an overdress and a complimental underdress which is adapted to be worn beneath the overdress.